The Third Polaroid
|next = }} The Third Polaroid is the seventh episode of the second season of 13 Reasons Why. It is the twentieth episode of the series overall. This episode focuses on Clay Jensen's testimony. This story has no narrator. Synopsis Alex blows up at Bryce. Someone blackmails Marcus. Clay testifies about a night he and Hannah spent together. Jessica experiences a flashback. Plot : NOTE: PLOT IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION Clay wakes up from a weird dream and goes downstairs to get the newspaper. Written on it is "Hannah lied." Alex is woken up by his mom who wished him a "Happy Birthday." Tony hangs out with Caleb who confesses that he likes Tony. Tony asks him about the guy with no eye that he beat up and Caleb tells him that the guy is haunted by the assault. Alex goes to school and sees that Zach, Jessica, and Clay have made him a birthday banner that they hung in the hall. Bryce makes fun of him about it and Alex calls him a rapist. This upsets Jessica who leaves him in the hallway with Zach. Tyler is in the developing room when Mackenzie walks in and asks him to hang out sometime like on a date. Marcus goes to Bryce and shows him the video that Tyler and Cyrus are blackmailing him with. They are telling him to wear a dress at the pep rally or that they're going to show the video to everyone. He asks Bryce for help but he refuses to get involved. Clay tries to tell the court good things about Hannah but Sonya makes him admit that they did spend one night together doing drugs. Marcus wears a cheerleading uniform to the pep rally but this doesn't appease Tyler who tells Cyrus that they have to think of something bigger. Having returned from court, Clay watches as the baseball team hangs Jeff's jersey in honor of him. He thinks about the time Jeff invited him over to his house to hang out with him and Hannah. Sheri asks Clay how his testimony went and he tells her that they brought up the party. Alex and his dad are at the Baker's store when they run into Tyler. Alex invites Tyler to his birthday party later that night. Mr. and Mrs. Baker head to Hannah's grave where Mrs. Baker wonders if she passed down her depression gene to Hannah. Mr. Baker tries to comfort her and they kiss spontaneously. Nina takes Jessica shopping. While in the dressing room getting undressed, Jessica remembers the assault and freaks out. She runs out of the store with the dress and starts crying. Nina returns the dress to one of the employees and comforts Jessica. Jessica learns that Nina hasn't told her boyfriend about her rape because she doesn't let what happened to her define her. Mr and Mrs. Baker have lunch and Mr. Baker brings up finalizing their divorce. Jessica shows up at Alex's birthday party. Alex tries to apologize, but Jessica says that they don't need to talk about it. Tyler shows up to the party, but Zach and Jessica tell him to leave because of what he did to Hannah. The group breaks down into an argument over Hannah and the trial. Zach gets a call from his Mom and lies about who he's with. Alex kicks him out of the party because he won't admit to being his friend. Alex goes to play one of the shooting video games but his Dad stops him by yanking the controller out of his hands. Alex falls and begins to yell at his friends and family. He says that he should've succeeded in killing himself but Jessica gets mad at him because he wants to leave her behind. Tyler Facetimes Cyrus and tells him that he wants to blackmail Zach next because he's an asshole. After the party, Clay goes to his car and finds another polaroid with "The Clubhouse" written on the back of it. Justin overhears Clay's parents arguing. Clay has a flashback to the morning when Hannah said that she wanted to die. Clay goes home to find his parents watching T.V. with Justin which upsets him. Chlöe and Bryce are watching a movie on the sofa but Bryce wants to do more than that. He forces her into having sex and Chlöe doesn't seem to be enjoying herself. Jessica sits outside Clay's house watching Justin. Clay is upset because he's reading the comments on the blog. So he decides to upload the tapes to the website anonymously so that everyone can know the whole story. Cast Starring *Dylan Minnette as Clay Jensen *Katherine Langford as Hannah Baker *Christian Navarro as Tony Padilla *Alisha Boe as Jessica Davis *Brandon Flynn as Justin Foley *Justin Prentice as Bryce Walker *Miles Heizer as Alex Standall *Ross Butler as Zach Dempsey *Devin Druid as Tyler Down *Amy Hargreaves as Lainie Jensen *Brian d'Arcy James as Andrew Baker *Derek Luke as Kevin Porter (credit only) *Kate Walsh as Olivia Baker Co-Starring *Brandon Black as Garrett *Brandon Butler as Scott Reed *Richard Gross as Judge Campbell *Spence Moore II as Michael *Regina Oliver as Employee *Ranbir Sanghera as Pharmacist Guest Starring *Whitney Albright as Leah *Josh Hamilton as Matt Jensen *Chelsea Alden as Mackenzie *Ajiona Alexus as Sheri Holland *R.J. Brown as Caleb *Bryce Cass as Cyrus *Wilson Cruz as Dennis Vasquez *Timothy Granaderos as Montgomery de la Cruz *Brandon Larracuente as Jeff Atkins *Samantha Logan as Nina Jones *Alex MacNicoll as Peter Standall *Allison Miller as Sonya Struhl *Meredith Monroe as Carolyn Standall *Kelli O'Hara as Jackie *Mark Pellegrino as Deputy Standall *Joseph C. Phillips as Mr. Davis *Steven Silver as Marcus Cole *Anne Winters as Chlöe Rice Multimedia Soundtrack Original Music Images |-|Screencaps= Screencaps S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-001-Dream-Hannah-Clay.png|Hannah and Clay in Clay's dream S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-002-Dream-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay in Clay's dream S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-003-Dream-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah in Clay's dream S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-004-Dream-Clay-Hannah.png|Clay and Hannah in Clay's dream S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-005-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-006-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-007-Matt-Lainie-Justin.png|Justin having breakfast with Mr. and Mrs. Jensen S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-008-Newspaper-Hannah-Lied.png|Clay holding a newspaper with 'Hannah lied' written on it S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-009-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay looking at the newspaper S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-010-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay trying to call Skye before testifying S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-011-Alex-Standall.png|Alex sleeping S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-012-Alex-Carolyn.png|Mrs. Standall giving Alex birthday balloons S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-013-Alex-Standall.png|Alex in bed holding balloons S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-014-Tony-Caleb.png|Tony and Caleb outside the boxing school S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-015-Tony-Caleb.png|Tony and Caleb S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-016-Tony-Caleb.png|Tony and Caleb kissing S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-017-Jessica-Alex-Zach.png|Jessica, Alex and Zach looking at Alex's birthday banner in the school hallway S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-018-Zach-Bryce-Alex.png|Zach, Bryce and Alex S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-019-Alex-Standall.png|Alex Standall S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-020-Scott-Reed.png|Scott Reed S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-021-Zach-Dempsey.png|Zach Dempsey S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-022-Jessica-Davis.png|Jessica Davis S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-023-Tyler-Down.png|Tyler in the developing room S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-024-Mackenzie.png|Mackenzie S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-025-Dennis-Vasquez.png|Dennis interrogates Clay S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-026-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay testifying S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-027-Olivia-Andrew.png|Olivia and Andy watching Clay testify S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-028-Clay-Hannah.png|Clay and Hannah at the Cresmont in a flashback S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-029-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah at the Cresmont in a flashback S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-030-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay testifying S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-031-Marcus-Cole.png|Marcus Cole S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-032-Bryce-Marcus.png|Bryce and Marcus talking in a classroom S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-033-Bryce-Walker.png|Bryce Walker S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-034-Sonya-Struhl.png|Sonya interrogates Clay S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-035-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay testifying S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-036-Matt-Jensen.png|Matt listening to Clay's testimony S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-037-Chlöe-Bryce.png|Chlöe and Bryce S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-038-Chlöe-Rice.png|Chlöe announcing Marcus at a pep rally S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-039-Marcus-Cole.png|Marcus in a cheerleading uniform S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-040-Tyler-Cyrus.png|Tyler and Cyrus watching Marcus S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-041-Matt-Clay.png|Matt and Clay talking after court S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-042-Jeff-Clay.png|Jeff in a flashback S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-043-Jeff-Clay.png|Jeff and Clay in a flashback S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-044-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen looking at Jeff's memorial getting put up S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-045-Jeff-Atkins-Memorial.png|Jeff Atkins' memorial S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-046-Baseball-Team.png|The baseball team looking at the memorial S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-047-Clay-Jensen.png|Sheri approaches Clay S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-048-Sheri-Holland.png|Sheri Holland S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-049-Tyler-Down.png|Tyler runs into Alex and his Dad S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-050-Alex-Bill.png|Alex and Deputy Standall talk to Tyler S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-051-Hannah's-Grave.png|Hannah's gravestone S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-052-Olivia-Andrew.png|Olivia and Andy at Hannah's grave S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-053-Olivia-Andrew.png|Olivia and Andy kissing S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-054-Garrett-Nina.png|Nina and her boyfriend Garret shopping S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-055-Jessica-Davis.png|Jessica Davis S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-056-Jessica-Davis.png|Jessica in a dressing room S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-057-Jessica-Davis.png|Jessica starting to get flashbacks of getting raped S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-058-Nina-Jessica.png|Nina Jones S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-059-Jessica-Davis.png|Jessica crying S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-060-Garrett-Nina.png|Nina and her boyfriend Garrett S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-061-Olivia-Baker.png|Olivia Baker S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-062-Andrew-Baker.png|Andy Baker S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-063-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay in a flashback S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-064-Jeff-Atkins.png|Jeff in a flashback S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-065-Clay-Hannah.png|Clay and Hannah in a flashback S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-066-Clay-And-Hannah.png|Hannah looking at Clay in a flashback S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-067-Alex-Standall.png|Alex in a flashback S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-068-Clay-Hannah-Sheri-Jeff.png|Clay, Hannah, Sheri, Jeff and his girlfriend in a flashback S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-069-Zach-Dempsey.png|Zach Dempsey S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-070-Alex's-Birthday-Party.png|Alex's birthday party S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-071-Alex-Jessica.png|Alex giving Jessica a teddy bear S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-072-Jeff-Leah.png|Jeff and his girlfriend in a flashback S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-073-Clay-Hannah.png|Clay and Hannah in a flashback S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-074-Sheri-Holland.png|Sheri in a flashback S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-075-Clay-Hannah-Hands.png|Clay and Hannah touching each other's hands in a flashback S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-076-Alex-Clay.png|Alex and Clay S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-077-Jessica-Zach-Tyler.png|Jessica and Zach telling Tyler to leave S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-078-Hannah-Clay.png|Hannah and Clay in a flashback S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-079-Hannah-Clay.png|Hannah and Clay in a flashback S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-080-Hannah-Clay.png|Hannah and Clay in a flashback S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-081-Alex-Standall.png|Alex playing a shooting video game S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-082-Alex-Bill.png|Deputy Standall trying to stop Alex S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-083-Alex-Standall.png|Alex Standall S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-084-Jessica-Davis.png|Jessica Davis S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-085-Tyler-Cyrus.png|Tyler and Cyrus facetiming S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-086-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay walking to his car S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-087-Third-Polaroid.png|The third Polaroid S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-088-Third-Polaroid.png|The back of the third Polaroid S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-089-Sonya-Struhl.png|Sonya Struhl S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-090-Matt-Lainie.png|Mr. and Mrs. Jensen arguing S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-091-Justin-Foley.png|Justin listening to Mr. and Mrs. Jensen argue S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-092-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-093-Sheri-Clay.png|Sheri and Clay in a flashback S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-094-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah in a flashback S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-095-Matt-Justin-Lainie.png|Justin, Mr. Jensen and Mrs. Jensen looking at Clay S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-096-Chlöe-Bryce.png|Chlöe and Bryce S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-097-Chlöe-Rice.png|Chlöe Rice S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-098-Matt-Justin.png|Mr. Jensen en Justin watching TV S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-099-Jessica-Davis.png|Jessica watching Justin from her car S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-100-Clay-Hallucination-Hannah.png|Clay about to release the tapes |-|Behind the Scenes= Behind the Scenes BTS S02E07 The Third Polaroid Brandon B, Timothy, Ross, Brandon L, Justin.jpg BTS_S02E07_The_Third_Polaroid_Brandon.jpg See also References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes